una ultima mirada mas
by maripaodragonz
Summary: naruto solo quería ver una ultima vez mas su aldea, después de todo no volvería en mucho tiempo ¿sus amigos estarán de acuerdo con esto?.


holas!

por fin después de siglos, mapu escribió una historia! (detras de ella hay tormentas y huracanes drestrullendo la ciudad y derrepente se ve a una vaca salir volando)

bueno la idea vino después de leer mis antiguas historias y avergonzarme de mi misma, y luego de llorar por una hora entera en un rinconcito de mi habitación, me decidí a remediar mi error y me dije a mi misma porque no compensar aquel atentado contra sus ojos con una historia minimamente presentable? y pues esto salio.

esta historia va dedicada a todos aquellos que me apoyaron y aconsejaron en mis antiguas historias, de verdad gracias por estar conmigo, en parte a ustedes fue que volví a escribir.

* * *

solo una mirada mas.

caminaba por las calles de konoha, observando a mi alrededor a todos aquellos ninjas que un día fueron nuestros enemigos, ayudándonos, veía ninjas de la arena, de la roca, de la niebla...entonces es cuando se que todo esto valió la pena, cuando veo a todos esos niños corriendo entre los escombros de lo que fue la guerra, sonriendo, como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, entonces es cuando las miradas de admiración que en su tiempo tanto añore, dejan de cobrar sentido, pues para mi basta con ver sus sonrisas para saber que aria esto una y mil veces mas, de ser necesario.

a veces hasta yo mismo pienso que toda esta masacre fue para bien... y ellos lo entienden.

lo veo en sus miradas, esas que con un toque de resignación y alegría me dicen, ya todo paso, vino con muertes, lagrimas y dolor pero la guerra ya termino, todo fue gracias a ti... yo no lo veo así.

todo fue gracias a iruka-sensei al reconocerme, a kakashi-sensei al aconsejarme y creer en mi, al erosennin que me dejo su legado, a mis amigos que me apoyaron, pero a veces en lo mas profundo de mi ser, no puedo evitar pensar que todo fue gracias a el, sasuke y su mirada vacía fueron mi primer lazo, el fue mi meta, mi rival, mi ejemplo a seguir, y por el entregue mi brazo,  
y lo entregaría una y mil veces mas, junto con mi vida...porque sasuke lo vale.

hace unos días shikamaru me izo una pregunta bastante curiosa, "lo arias por mi, o por cualquier otra persona".

yo había sonreído grande solo para decirle una de las mas grandes verdades absolutas "si otro de mis amigos se convirtiera otra vez en un emo vengador y me hiciera recorrerme medio mundo para traerlo devuelta, me encargaría de dejar bien en claro que si sucede una tercera vez, agarro el primer kunai a mi alcance, y no vuelven a saber de naruto uzumaki, tebayo!"

se consolaba sabiendo que al parecer el uchiha había sido el único clan masacrado.

hoy se cumplía un mes desde el termino de la guerra, sasuke había sido perdonado por la aldea, en parte gracias a kakashi-sensei y tsnade-bachan, por otro lado después de recuperarse intento redimir sus pecados y observar lo que la guerra había dejado a su paso, al final había decidido quedarse con la vaga excusa de "un dobe como tu no seria capaz de sobrevivir sin mi" luego de un berrinche mio y unas cuantas peleas, nuestra relación volvía a ser la misma, todo estaba bien, nunca hubo nada que perdonar.

ahora solo caminaba, lo necesitaba, se que todos están muy preocupados por mi, se que eh actuado extraño, pero todo tiene una razón de ser, por desgracia no puedo darles una explicación coherente a mis amigos, lo único que lograre, es que intenten detenerme, y yo no quiero eso.

si, pienso irme de konoha.

y dirán que paso con tu sueño de ser hokage, de ser reconocido?.

un hokage es aquel que busca la paz y defiende a los suyos, aquel que es admirado y respetado por su pueblo y que dirige a este y lo representa con orgullo,  
después de pain y la guerra ninja, ya me siento en paz conmigo mismo, no necesite de una capa para ser un gran hokage, no necesito mas, aquí ya hice mi trabajo.

que porque lo hago? erosennin me dijo que aun no había encontrado la respuesta para encontrar la paz en el mundo ninja, si bien esta guerra ya ha terminado,  
soy muy cociente de que vendrán mas, quiero encontrar esa respuesta y solo puedo encontrarla observando, conociendo este mundo tan lleno de injusticias y tal vez así, encontrar la manera de que se unan.

pienso irme a la media noche, nadie sabe nada, ni siquiera kakashi-sensei, el actual hokage...solo quería ver mi aldea una vez mas, probablemente no vuelva en mucho tiempo.

en mi casa tengo escrita una nota para iruka-sensei, en ella no le doy razones, solo me despido y me disculpo por no hacerlo en persona, en ella solo le digo que eh ido a seguir los pasos del erosennin, también le digo lo importante que fue el en mi vida, por ultimo le agradezco por estar en ella y por creer en mi, por reconocerme.

me siento en un árbol, un roble, a las afueras de la aldea, donde hay mas silencio, no quiero arrepentirme, pero los recuerdos vienen a mi, no derramo una sola lagrima, se que con ellas se ira mi voluntad, así que me las guardo para después, tal vez a millones de kilómetros de aquí, solo allí me permitiré llorar,  
cuando sea demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, para volver.

se que se preocupan por mi, lo he visto, me atacan con preguntas a cada rato, kakashi-sensei ha dejado mucho trabajo de lado, solo para saber que me agobia,  
mis amigos, todos ellos no me dejan solo ni un momento, gaara viene muy seguido sin tener trabajo alguno, se que lo hace por mi, iruka-sensei esta muy preocupado , lo se por su mirada, sus preguntas, últimamente no se despega de mi, tal vez presienta algo, al igual que los demás, no quieren dejarme solo, es como si se aferraran a mi con desesperación, tsnade-bachan inclusive llego a obligarme a estar días enteros con ella, siempre con la excusa de la prótesis de mi brazo, ellos no ven que eso solo retrasa mi decisión y vaya que eso duele.

pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

 _esta era mi ultima mirada hacia konoha._

* * *

ya era hora de partir, todo estaba listo, solo llevaba algunos trajes de entrenamiento, no fui capaz de dejar mi banda ninja, así que decidí llevarla conmigo, como lo único que me ate a konoha.

no logre encontrar la carta para iruka-sensei, supongo la encontraran cuando vayan a buscarme porque no aparezco, me lleve algunas medicinas que sakura-chan me había dado para el dolor, mi prótesis había sido puesta hoy, justo después de mi paseo por la villa, así que también decidí dejarle una carta a bachan solo para agradecerle el que ahora tenga brazo.

con un suspiro y una ultima mirada, me despedí de mi hogar durante tantos años, el refugio de tantas lagrimas y sonrisas, _vaya que dolía_ , tebayo.

camine otra vez, siguiendo mis pasos trazados esta mañana, esta vez no para volver.

por ello di una ultima mirada mas, a esa banca desde donde siempre me saludaba un adorable viejito, a aquel árbol donde hinata-chan se escondía para verme entrenar, a aquel hueco donde se hacia charco al llover donde siempre jugaba con shikamaru después de que este dijera que odia la lluvia, ahora no lo dice pero la ama tanto como yo, a aquel parque abandonado donde kiba y yo jugábamos con akamaru y que en una ocasión casi quedo destruido por un golpe de sakura-chan, observe también el área de entrenamiento del equipo 7, a ichiraku, tantos recuerdos, mis pasos eran cada vez mas pesados, mis lagrimas se negaban a derramarse, ya no había vuelta atrás.

a unos pasos de la puerta, todo se derrumbo.

todos ellos allí, algunos llorando, otros simplemente me miraban, unos parecían desesperados, otros estaban al borde del colapso, pero algo tenían en común, todos me miraban con dolor, ubique a iruka-sensei con la carta entre sus manos y todo cobro sentido, me prepare para huir de ellos y parecieron notarlo, pero no me pude mover, shikamaru lo tenia todo bien pensado, me atrapo en sus sombras.

\- ¿porque ahora, cuando eres tan indispensable para todos nosotros, naruto?- tenia unas ligeras marcas de llanto, el era fuerte, aun así me sentí culpable, lo había angustiado, a el y a todos, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

yo no respondí, me transforme en modo kyubi, escuche a kurama de fondo preguntarme si estaba seguro, yo solo lo ignore, no tenia respuestas, el lo sabia...me libere fácilmente de las sombras pero un puñetazo me tiro al suelo, dolió mucho pero lo necesite para aclarar mi mente y ahí _realmente_ lo vi.

quien me golpeo fue sasuke, tenia rastros de llanto y aun unas lagrimas se asomaban por la comisura de uno de sus ojos, el era mi mejor amigo, lo había traído de vuelta, había dado mi brazo por el, lo saque de la oscuridad y todo eso solo para irme, me sentí realmente mal.

-lo haces a posta no?, si quieres vengarte de mi has cualquier otra cosa, pero no te alejes, usuratonkashi- contenía el llanto, era muy orgulloso,no dije nada, pero mi mirada debió de transmitir mis sentimientos, mi miedo, mi confucion, así que sasuke me levanto y señalo a mis amigos, mi única familia.

vi a iruka-sensei cubierto en lagrimas, se aferraba a la carta con desespero, lloraba mucho al igual que sakura-chan, hinata-chan y tsnade-bachan, gaara, kakashi-sensei, shikamaru y kiba, tenian los ojos cristalinos y ligeros rastros de lagrimas, sai, choji, ino y shino solo me observaban, dolidos.

-pensábamos que ya te habías ido, nos enteramos de la carta recién, pensábamos que era demasiado tarde para detenerte- sasuke realmente parecia desesperado.

entonces naruto fue cociente de la hora, de cuanto se demoro recorriendo la aldea, dándole su ultima mirada.

 _y lo agradeció, vaya que lo hizo, sino tal vez se uviera arrepentido, toda su vida._

 _era hora de dar explicaciones, pedir disculpas, tal vez recibir algunos golpes, bien merecidos que se los tenia._

 _conocería al mundo ninja desde hay, desde konoha, su hogar, cumpliría el sueño del erosennin al lado de sus amigos._

 _porque ellos no eran felices sin el y el nunca seria feliz sin ellos._

 _tal vez en un principio le habían rechazado pero ahora ellos eran sus amigos y el era su héroe, eso les bastaba, a ambos._

 _por su lado naruto le daría un ultimo vistazo mas a la aldea, seguido de otro y otro y otro, tal vez nunca se acaben los últimos vistazos, y todos estaban conformes con ello._

 _nadie se quejaba, el estaba con ellos y eso bastaría, por y para siempre._

* * *

espero les guste la historia, la verdad anoche la hice muy tarde y mi cerebro estaba muy adormilado, pero ya me da pereza cambiarla.

por otro lado quiero que me envíen un mensaje o un review, diciéndome una pareja (se aceptan yaoi) y de que anime es esa pareja (por si no la conozco), escribiré una historia de la pareja que ustedes me pidan (solo one-shot) solo díganme de que pareja y mas o menos que quieren que tenga la historia y la escribiré para ustedes,las únicas condiciones son:

-que estén en fechas de noviembre 3 (hoy) hasta diciembre 8 (mi cumpleaños) osea si me pasan la solicitud en diciembre 9, no escribiré su historia.

-que me digan de que anime es esta pareja, en el caso de que no la conozca, para así poder familiarizarme con ella viendo el anime o manga.

-se pueden parejas tanto canon como no canon, no importa.

-cualquier genero es valido, menos yuri.

\- la solicitud de la historia puede ser pasada por mensaje o por review en el caso que sea review, solo se puede en esta historia, ninguna mas.

sin mas espero les haya gustado y que se encuentren bien, espero sus solicitudes.

sayonara.

Mapu.


End file.
